Here for you
by bcmvany12
Summary: Ziva walks into the bullpen with a bruise on her face. She insists it's from a running accident but Tony knows better... He uncovers an evil plan that Ziva is being forced to take part in.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Here for you**

**Author: bcmvany12**

**Summary: Tony is concerned about Ziva's safety when she comes to work with bruises on her arms and on her face. He follows her and finds out a very big secret, one that should have never been revealed…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will ever own NCIS. =[**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ziva was a quiet girl. She was secretive and shared little about her past. She was a

perfectionist and rarely ever screwed up. But today she was late for work…

"Where the hell is she?" Tony asked to no one in particular. Ziva was already and hour

late for work! "I don't know but Gibbs looks like he might shoot someone if she doesn't

get here soon." McGee answered, not even looking up from his computer. Tony was

about to say something about his geeky computer habits when the elevator opened. Ziva

walked out normally and sat down at her desk. McGee stared at her wide-eyed and Tony

gave her a worried look. Ziva had a large bruise running down the right side of her face.

It looked as if she had been beaten. However, she showed no signs of it, not that she ever

would. "Ziva what happened to you?" McGee asked. Tony stood up and walked over to

her desk, leaning over it. "Oh this, " She said lightly touching her bruise. "I tripped while

on a run and hit my head on a rock." She sounded convincing but her eyes looked

almost…afraid? Tony wasn't convinced. "Did someone hit you?" he asked seriously.

Ziva looked up at him. _Why does he care so much? He never seemed to care when I got _

_an injury in the field_. Ziva thought to herself. "I told you what happened Tony now set it

down." "The term is drop it Zee-vah. Tony said, drawing out the letters of her name. 

_What happened to her? _Tony wondered. Just then Gibbs walked in. "Where the hell were

you-" Gibbs asked, unable to finish the sentence when he saw Ziva's face. "What

happened?" He asked calmly. "It's just a bruise! What is the big deal?" She practically

yelled at all of them. Gibbs, Tony and McGee didn't say anything about her injury for the

rest of the day. But all of them were wondering the same thing. Who did this, why did

they do it, are they still alive to tell the tale? But none were more worried then Tony.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So…what'd you think? Did you like so far? Should me contiune? Sorry me talk like dis. It fun! ;) So really what did you think? What do you think is happening to Ziva? Tell me!


	2. In the elevator

Sorry about the format. My computer is being weird. sorry

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mountains of paper work had engulfed the three agents desks.

McGee quickly finished and headed down to the lab to visit Abby. Ziva finished

soon after and offered to help Tony with his. "Thanks Ziva." Tony said as she took half

of his pile. "Don't mention it. I don't really feel like going home right now." Tony knew

how Ziva hated deskwork. And it was strange enough that she wanted to do some of his.

_Why doesn't she want to go home?_ He wondered. After a long hour they had both

finished and headed for the elevator. As Ziva reached for the button something caught

Tony's eye. There was a dark purple bruise just barely poking out from under Ziva's

sleeve. While they were standing in the elevator Tony turned the emergency switch.

"Ziva tell me the truth. What happened to you?" "I told you it was a running accident."

Ziva looked up at him angrily. "Oh yeah" Tony replied. Before he knew what he was

doing he grabbed her wrist and pulled up her sleeve. "That doesn't look like it was from a

running accident!" Tony said referring to the bruises circling her wrists. "Tell me Ziva. I

want to help." "I am dealing with it." Ziva replied looking at her shoes. "Ziva, who did

this?" Tony stared into her eyes, letting go of her wrist. "It is not your problem Tony."

Ziva flipped the switch and the elevator begun to move again. Ziva was his partner! He

had to protect her. And who ever was doing this to her was going down. But first he

needed to find out who they were, why they were hurting Ziva and where they are. But

what was he suppose to do?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tony sat alone in his apartment thinking about who was doing this to Ziva. _An abusive _

_boy friend? No Ziva would have killed him if he laid a hand on her. Well they got her _

_pretty good. It must have been someone Ziva trusted. Someone close enough to hurt her. I _

_can't take much more of this!_ Tony made up his mind. He needed to see her. Tony got in

his car and begun to drive to Ziva's apartment. Little did he know that he would not like

what he found there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Like it love what did u think????? Don't hurt my feelings it's Valentines Day! I'm doing the puppy dogface but you just can't see it. =] Review it!!!!

-Bren


End file.
